A Very Spencharra Valentine's Day
by yintotheyang
Summary: Continuation of the Very series, as I'm now calling it. I think you can figure out what that means.


A/N – So guess who forgot to post this over here? Me. Along with another story. Have fun reading, if you so choose.

**A Very Spencharra Valentine's Day**

"It's the principle," Johnny explained.

"And what exactly is this principle?" Lulu wondered.

"Valentine's Day is a day for lovers," Johnny said simply. "Not family."

"If we were being roped into spending time with my family, would you feel this way?" Lulu asked.

"Your family would never force their way into our lives," Johnny mumbled.

"You hold onto that thought," Lulu whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek as they cuddled on the couch.

"This thing isn't going longer than two hours," Johnny promised.

"Okay," Lulu nodded.

"I will kick them out before I let them take too much of our time," he maintained.

"Whatever you say," Lulu agreed.

"In fact, I will literally shove them out the door before I let them steal one extra minute of Valentine's Day time from us," Johnny declared.

"Johnny," Lulu muttered, catching his face in her hands.

"Hm?" Johnny asked.

"We're alone right now and we have an hour before we have to decorate for Mason's party," Lulu noted. "And all your ranting about your family is stealing minutes of Valentine's Day time from us."

"You're right," Johnny admitted. "So, what do you want to do? Go for a jog? Clean the kitchen?"

"Shut up and kiss me," Lulu demanded.

"I guess I could do that," Johnny sighed, meeting her lips.

Their make-out session lasted long enough for his shirt to hit the floor and for her to be laid back on the couch with him pressed tight against her. And then the doorbell rang.

"We're not home," Johnny suggested.

"But we are home," Lulu argued, pushing him away.

"Really?" Johnny groaned as she stood up.

"It's not like we get many visitors," Lulu reasoned, throwing his shirt at him.

"Too many if you ask me," Johnny muttered, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Stop pouting and wipe your mouth," Lulu ordered, checking herself in the mirror by the door. "You're wearing my lip gloss."

Johnny rolled his eyes and wiped at his lips as she giggled and opened the door.

"Mom," Lulu announced in surprise. "Dad."

"Hey, sweetheart," Laura greeted, pulling her daughter into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Lulu wondered. "I thought you flew to Paris last night."

"Wouldn't you know it, the one time I try to take your mother on a legitimate romantic getaway, the entire French airline staff goes on strike," Luke explained as Lulu closed the door behind them.

"No kidding?" Johnny questioned.

"It's awful," Laura continued. "They had us wait at JFK all last night, promising to get it fixed. Then this morning they realized there was no hope of getting them back to work anytime soon, so they sent us home."

"That's terrible," Lulu offered.

"Did they at least give you a refund?" Johnny asked.

"Refunded in full," Luke nodded. "So, we're going home to cook up something else for the day. And we know you kids are probably busy today, too, but Laura insisted that we couldn't be in the city and not stop in for a visit."

"Aw," Lulu smiled. "Have you guys had lunch?"

"Actually, no," Laura admitted. "We were going to grab something before we left for home."

"Well, we have sandwich stuff," Lulu replied. "It's not much, but we'd love for you to join us."

"Are you sure?" Laura wondered, noticing Johnny's expression at Lulu's invitation.

"Of course," Lulu nodded. "We don't see you enough."

A few minutes later, Luke and Laura were at the table and Lulu was "helping" Johnny with something in the kitchen.

"How could you just invite them to stay?" Johnny asked in a whisper.

"They're my parents," Lulu answered. "They're missing out on the trip of a lifetime, the least I could do was invite them for lunch."

"You didn't even consult with me," Johnny argued.

"It's lunch, it's not like they're moving in," Lulu said sarcastically. "And it's not like you consulted me about having your nephew's birthday party here."

"You know I didn't have a choice," Johnny muttered. "Claudia wouldn't take no for an answer."

"No, you just don't know how to say no to her," Lulu replied.

"I knew you were angry about the party," Johnny said, rolling his eyes.

"This is not about the party," Lulu groaned.

"Then what is it about?" Johnny demanded.

"It's about how you can plan stuff for this place, but I can't," Lulu said softly. "Because it's still _your_ place."

Johnny's expression changed instantly and he embraced her.

"Lulu, you know that's not how I feel," Johnny whispered. "This is our place and if you wanted to, I would paint it pink."

He earned a small laugh from her, so he continued.

"I'm sorry I'm being an ass," Johnny offered. "I just had plans for today and they got all screwed up because you're right. I can't say no to my sister, especially where Mason is concerned. I should have never agreed to the birthday party."

"I don't mind having the party," Lulu muttered. "You know I love Mason and I know it's easier for it to be here because we're halfway between Claudia and your parents."

"Yeah, but we could have had it on Saturday or something," Johnny noted. "Why did it have to be exactly on Valentine's Day?"

"Because that's his birthday," Lulu giggled, making Johnny laugh, too.

"I love you," Johnny smiled, pressing a short kiss to her lips. "And I love your family. They're always welcome here because this is your home. I would never want to make you feel like it's not."

"I know that it is," Lulu replied. "I'm sorry for what I said. I love you."

"Ugh," Johnny groaned, leaning his forehead against hers.

"What?" Lulu asked.

"Your parents are here," Johnny sighed.

"Are you kidding me, right now?" Lulu questioned.

"No, that's not what I meant," Johnny clarified. "I just _really_ want to make up with you because we just had a fight and I can't."

"Ugh," Lulu said, agreeing with him. "My parents are here."

"I promise you, later," Johnny smiled, pecking her lips.

"Can I get a little preview?" Lulu wondered, brushing her mouth against his again.

Johnny smiled and kissed her deeply before pulling away when he heard the clearing of a throat.

"We're just going to clear out of here," Luke offered. "Take our sandwiches on the road."

"No," Johnny insisted. "You should stay. We don't see you enough."

An hour later as Lulu was closing the door after her parents had left, Johnny was trying to work out the schedule in his mind so that the place could be decorated on time and he could still have his way with Lulu before his sister arrived in thirty minutes.

"No," Lulu said, recognizing the look on this face immediately.

"I can decorate extremely fast," Johnny pouted.

"I still have to go down the street to get the cake," Lulu replied.

"That's going to take like fifteen minutes," Johnny noted. "Which leaves fifteen minutes for a little us time."

"Johnny-" Lulu started to argue.

"Shh," Johnny whispered, bringing his finger to her lips. "A compromise?"

"I'm listening," Lulu allowed.

"You go get the cake while I stay here and decorate," Johnny offered. "When you get back, if you think the place looks good enough, we take a timeout and head for the bedroom. If you don't, I'll wait."

"Okay," Lulu relented, desperately hoping he could do a good job in fifteen minutes.

"Hey," Johnny muttered, catching her hand before she could leave. "Kiss."

Lulu smiled and pressed her lips to his gently. He eagerly wrapped his arms around her and they both forgot about their previous compromise. All that mattered to them was each other, as it should have been on Valentine's Day. But, before they could get too caught up, another knock was heard at the door.

"No," Johnny groaned as Lulu pulled out of their embrace.

"It's probably better this way anyway," Lulu sighed.

"How is that?" Johnny wondered.

"Because it's not fair to sacrifice giving your nephew a great birthday party just because we want to have sex," Lulu muttered, going to open the door.

"Seems fair to me," Johnny mumbled.

"I heard that," Lulu called, opening the door. "Mom? Dad? Why are you back?"

"The car won't start," Laura answered. "I know you're having company, but can we stay here until Ethan arrives to pick us up?"

"Um, sure, Johnny, you don't mind, right?" Lulu said, turning to him.

"Of course not," Johnny answered. "But if you want, I can take a look at your car and see if I can figure out what's wrong with it and get it up and running."

"You're a mechanic, too?" Luke asked.

"I know my way around an engine," Johnny shrugged.

"He's a keeper, daughter," Luke advised. "Come on, Junior, I'll show you where we parked."

"Hey, pick up the cake on your way back," Lulu requested, stopping him before he walked out. "Mom and I will decorate."

"Okay, baby," Johnny agreed, leaning down to kiss her.

He stopped halfway when he noticed Luke and Laura both watching them intently. He turned to drop a kiss gently on her cheek and she rolled her eyes at his embarrassment. The two men left and Lulu turned to her mother who was holding in her laughter.

"You didn't have to stare," Lulu muttered, shaking her head.

"I just think you're so cute," Laura replied. "I'm sorry to be interfering like this on what should be a romantic day for you two."

"Well, this birthday party was already interfering," Lulu explained. "Not that I mind, I mean, this day is special enough because it's our first Valentine's Day together."

"Yeah, but you must have been hoping to do something really special," Laura noted. "Or maybe get something really special."

"What do you mean?" Lulu wondered.

"Well, the two of you have been together for almost a year now," Laura continued. "You're crazy about each other. I just assumed we'd be planning a summer wedding."

"Mom, you know we're not in any hurry to get married," Lulu replied.

"Have you talked about it?" Laura questioned.

"No, not once, which means he's not even thinking about it," Lulu answered.

"Maybe he's going to surprise you," Laura suggested. "What would you say if he did?"

"It's not even an issue," Lulu said, opening a bag of streamers. "I don't want to waste time talking about it. Let's just decorate."

"So, she has no idea?" Luke wondered as he held the flashlight while Johnny looked at the engine.

"Not a clue, which has me worried," Johnny replied. "Maybe she's not ready."

"She loves you," Luke continued. "I'm sure she just doesn't want you to think she's thinking about it, in case you weren't ready."

"Yeah, but isn't it sort of cliché to do it today?" Johnny asked. "We're going to be so busy with this stupid party, that I'm still kicking myself for agreeing to host. And I don't want it to be rushed or anything. I was hoping to do it right, fancy dinner, the whole nine yards. I can't really do that today."

"You have cold feet," Luke chuckled.

"Yes, I do," Johnny admitted. "I just don't want to screw things up."

"You won't," Luke encouraged.

"Hey, you didn't tell Laura about all of this, did you?" Johnny questioned.

"No, but let me tell you, that wasn't easy," Luke muttered. "So, what's the verdict on the car?"

"Fuel pump," Johnny answered. "I could fix it, but I don't have the parts."

"Oh, well," Luke sighed. "Looks like you're stuck with us for a bit longer."

"I've been stuck with worse," Johnny offered. "Granted, not by much."

"Ha-ha," Luke said, shaking his head.

Lulu and Laura admired their handy work as they surveyed the living room to make sure it looked perfect for a one year old's birthday party. The knock at the door made Lulu perk up.

"Oh, no," Lulu said softly. "Johnny's family is here and he's not back yet."

"I thought you said things were okay with all of them now," Laura replied.

"They are, but it still makes me nervous," Lulu muttered. "And you're here and he's not and I'm afraid what conclusions they might jump to."

"Honey, you have to start being comfortable around them," Laura sighed. "Otherwise, you'll never get past that first meeting."

"I know, I know," Lulu nodded, going over to the door.

She opened the door and Maria stood there, by herself. She offered a smile and Lulu stepped back so she could come inside.

"Hi, Maria," Lulu greeted. "Is Anthony with you?"

"He's with Johnny and the charming man I suppose is your father," Maria answered. "And this must be your beautiful mother."

"Yes, it is," Lulu smiled. "Mom, this is Johnny's mom, Maria."

"A pleasure to meet you," Laura offered, holding out her hand.

"You as well," Maria replied, shaking her hand and then turning to Lulu. "Johnny said something about getting a cake? I thought you would have done that already."

"Well-" Lulu started.

"That was our fault, I'm afraid," Laura cut in. "We dropped in on them unexpectedly this morning when our flight to Paris was canceled and then had car trouble."

"Oh, that's awful," Maria exclaimed. "I read about that airline strike on the news. They are refunding tickets, aren't they?"

"Yes," Laura nodded. "Thankfully."

"Well, at least that's being done," Maria muttered. "Now, Lulu, where are we setting up presents?"

"I wanted to let Claudia decide," Lulu replied. "I didn't want to get it all set up and then it be inconvenient for Mason to open them."

"Oh, alright," Maria smiled. "When Anthony comes up with them, we'll just have him set them off to the side."

"How many are there?" Lulu wondered.

"I tried to show restraint, Lulu," Maria said, shaking her head in disappointment. "But I failed miserably. I found the cutest little vintage toy store and he needed everything there."

"Is Claudia okay with you buying that much?" Lulu questioned.

"I didn't tell her," Maria revealed. "I know she'll be upset, but I'm sure she'll realize my heart is in the right place. Plus, it's nothing that I didn't do for her and John when they were growing up."

"Yeah, but children of your own are a different story than your grandchildren," Lulu noted. "If you spoil him, then Claudia has to deal with it, not you."

"Is that your way of telling me I better not buy whatever grandchildren you and Johnny give me too much?" Maria asked.

"No, I'm not saying that," Lulu said, back pedaling. "Johnny and I aren't even close to starting a family or... We're not even married yet. Or maybe we won't get married, I don't know. It's not like he's asking or anything and I'm not going to pressure that."

"I still make you so uncomfortable," Maria sighed. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not uncomfortable, why would you say that?" Lulu wondered.

"Because you're rambling, sweetie," Laura chuckled. "But in all honesty, I think I did that by bringing up the 'M' word earlier, Maria."

"Well, why are you so nervous about the topic of you and Johnny getting married?" Maria pressed. "I had assumed the two of you were already planning that."

"Why would you assume that?" Lulu questioned.

"It's a vibe the two of you give off," Laura agreed.

"Yes," Maria nodded. "If I didn't know that I taught my son better than to get married without me, I would worry that you two were going to elope any day without telling any of us."

"You're so right!" Laura giggled.

"Well, we're not," Lulu maintained.

"You do want to marry my son, right?" Maria asked.

"Well, sure," Lulu smiled. "But that doesn't mean right now. I mean, maybe he doesn't want to marry me."

"He'd have to be stupid not to," Maria said plainly.

"Thank you," Lulu replied. "And not to ruin this moment, but you were right before. I would hate it if you spoiled our kids."

"Noted," Maria smirked.

"Poker?" Anthony questioned.

"Yeah," Luke nodded. "The kid is one, he won't notice if the three adult men play a little side game."

"Four," Johnny corrected. "My sister's husband, Ric, will be here, too."

"The more the merrier," Luke smiled, winking at Johnny.

"You scam people don't you?" Anthony guessed.

"I'm an honest man," Luke replied, feigning hurt.

"I'll go along if I get a cut," Anthony offered.

"Junior and I will cut you in for one fifth on your first time," Luke said happily.

"Junior?" Anthony asked, raising his eyebrow.

"It's just Luke's thing, Dad," Johnny explained. "He gives people nicknames."

"I'm just surprised you're okay with that one," Anthony admitted. "I called you that once when you were twelve and I think you almost punched me."

"I didn't like it much back then," Johnny said sheepishly. "Mostly because you and the jackass teachers at my school used it to put me in my place."

"Well, that's why I'm using it," Luke joked.

"I guess that makes you a jackass then, doesn't it?" Johnny quipped.

"John," Anthony chided.

"Don't worry about it, old man," Luke laughed, throwing an arm around Anthony. "Junior is part of the family now. If he wasn't mocking me, I'd think we weren't friends. And I have to be friends with the guy my daughter's going to marry."

"So you gave John your blessing, then?" Anthony wondered and Luke nodded. "Did he show you the ring?"

"Last week at poker," Luke answered.

"Guys, can we stop gossiping like a bunch of girls?" Johnny requested. "I want to get back with the cake before Claudia gets there."

"Sure, son," Anthony agreed. "Oh, and speaking of girls, your mother and sister don't know, just as you requested. Not that I understand why."

"Because they can't keep a secret and I don't want Lulu finding out," Johnny explained. "I want to surprise her."

"I'm sure you will," Anthony smiled, sharing a look with Luke.

"Yeah, Junior," Luke agreed. "My cupcake won't see it coming at all."

Once Johnny, Anthony and Luke returned with the cake and had all of Mason's presents brought into the apartment, the six of them sat around, talking amongst themselves. Lulu was rather anxious at first as Luke spoke with Maria, but they actually seemed to be getting along.

"Stop worrying," Johnny whispered, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"It just doesn't seem right that our families seem to like each other," Lulu noted.

"Well, I like you," Johnny replied. "I like you a lot."

"Yeah?" Lulu countered, leaning into him subconsciously.

"Mm," Johnny murmured, pressing another kiss to her temple. "In fact, I was hoping you'd be my Valentine this year."

"Oh, I don't know," Lulu teased. "I have this really hot guy I'm kind of living with who might not like that."

"Hot, huh?" Johnny asked, his eyes dancing. "What's so hot about him?"

"Johnny," Lulu blushed, looking around.

"They're not paying attention to us," Johnny promised. "Tell me."

"Well, this guy," Lulu sighed, falling back into their game. "His body is amazing."

"Oh really?" Johnny pressed.

"Yeah," Lulu nodded, grasping his hand. "And he has these really great eyes that seem to see right through you. But they also let you see into him and what he's thinking."

"Go on," Johnny whispered.

"I also think it's pretty hot the way he kisses me," Lulu smiled. "I can't really describe it, but it's like nothing else exists to him in the world but me."

"You're beautiful," Johnny offered, touching his lips to hers briefly.

"I don't think he would want you to say that," Lulu smirked.

"Oh, he would," Johnny argued. "Trust me, I know him pretty well."

"You think he would want you to kiss me?" Lulu wondered.

"Yes, I do," Johnny smiled.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers gently and brought his hand to her face. After a few seconds, they both became aware that the chatting in the room had stopped, so they pulled away, both slightly red-faced. A knock on the door saved them from the awkwardness.

"I'll get it," Johnny volunteered.

He stood up, hustling over to the door, expecting to find his sister and her family. Instead, he found Lucky, looking quite depressed.

"Hey, what's going on?" Johnny questioned.

"Can I crash your Valentine's Day?" Lucky requested.

"I, uh... Lulu!" Johnny called.

She joined them at the door and immediately noticed her brother's pathetic look on his face and reached out to him.

"Lucky, are you okay?" Lulu asked.

"Maxie is stuck in Paris for fashion crap and I'm all alone," Lucky pouted. "Can I hang out with you guys?"

"Well, I guess," Lulu said, looking to Johnny. "What harm can one more do?"

"Not a lot," Johnny muttered, leading Lucky inside and closing the door. "Mom, Dad, this is Lucky, Lulu's brother."

"Oh, the one coming to get Luke and Laura?" Maria questioned.

"No, that's Ethan," Lulu clarified. "My brother's girlfriend is stuck in Paris and he just stopped by... For some reason."

"I was here to pick her up, but she couldn't fly in," Lucky explained. "I hate her job."

"Well, a woman's work can be important to her," Maria counseled. "But I'm sure if she had known this strike was going to happen, she wouldn't have gone to Paris and risked missing Valentine's Day with you."

"You're nice," Lucky smiled. "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Maria," she replied. "And that's my husband, Anthony."

"It's great to meet you," Lucky offered.

"You as well," Anthony said in turn.

"I wonder where Claudia is," Lulu muttered, looking to Johnny.

"Well-" Johnny started, but was cut off by another knock on the door. "I'm betting that's her."

Johnny walked back to the door and opened it again, revealing his sister and a very unhappy Mason.

"Ric is looking for parking," Claudia said, raising her voice so she could be heard above Mason's wails. "Long trip."

"Sounds like it," Johnny frowned, taking Mason from her and trying to calm him.

"Wow, there are a lot of people here," Claudia noted, suddenly embarrassed in front of the strangers in the room.

"Yeah, some of my family happened to be in town and... Different reasons have them here," Lulu explained. "I know you wanted it to be a family birthday, I hope you don't mind."

"Don't be ridiculous, if they're your family, they're our family," Claudia said, waving away her worry. "I just hate making a bad first impression."

"Really?" Lulu countered.

"Touche," Claudia said, laughing slightly.

"I'm going to take him to the bedroom to try to get him calmed down," Johnny announced. "Baby, could you see if we have coffee for everyone or something?"

"Yeah, sure," Lulu nodded. "Claudia, do you want me to introduce you?"

"No, I'm fine," Claudia replied. "I'm just happy to have someone else to help try to calm my son."

Johnny and Lulu laughed and left Claudia to meet everyone. After introductions were finished, small talk started and soon, everyone was laughing.

"I'm serious," Luke maintained. "That's where chicken and dumplings came from."

"You lie," Claudia chuckled.

"He tells that story to everyone," Laura sighed, rolling her eyes. "I've heard it so many times, I'm starting to believe it."

"It must be a riot being married to a man who's so colorful," Maria commented.

"Are you saying I'm dull?" Anthony challenged.

"Uh oh," Lucky muttered.

"Well, honey, you are a little on the conservative side," Maria shrugged. "But I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Yeah, Mom wouldn't know what to do with Luke," Claudia added, making everyone laugh.

A knock on the door had Lulu running out of the kitchen and going to answer it, telling everyone not to get up. She opened it to reveal Ric who had his arms full of presents.

"It's starting to snow," Ric informed them as Lulu took some of the gifts from his arms. "I hope it's not too bad of a storm."

"Me, too, given how far we have to drive," Laura noted. "Lucky, maybe you could just give us a ride."

"I'm not going back to Port Charles tonight," Lucky replied. "I paid for a nice hotel suite here, I plan to use it."

"Plus, Ethan is already coming," Lulu reminded them.

"Hey, not to be rude, but who are all these people?" Ric asked Lulu quietly.

"My family," Lulu explained. "Get to know them while I finish with the coffee."

"Okay," Ric laughed. "Hi, I'm the father of the screaming one year old who is now missing from the room."

"John took him to try to quiet him down," Claudia sighed. "Your son is so upset today."

"My son?" Ric challenged. "I'm not the one who hates birthdays."

"He has you there," Anthony noted.

"Why do you hate birthdays?" Laura inquired.

"I hate getting older," Claudia clarified. "The only birthday I ever hated was the one my husband forgot."

"Word to the wise, never do that," Ric sighed.

"Oh, we all know that," Luke chuckled.

"Yeah, who doesn't know that?" Lucky added.

"Don't gang up on me," Ric said defensively.

"Be nice, boys," Laura advised.

"Well, that's no fun," Johnny smiled, returning to the room. "The good news is, Mason is no longer crying. The bad news is, he's asleep. So, it looks like the party is going to have to wait."

"I've got an idea of what we can do to pass the time," Luke smiled. 

"Oh?" Anthony questioned, playing dumb. "What's that?"

"We could play poker," Luke suggested. "You have cards, don't you, Junior?"

"Sure do," Johnny nodded.

"I don't know how to play," Maria muttered.

"Oh, I think we should let it be boys only," Laura advised. "Us girls can find something better to do."

"Why are us girls finding something better to do?" Lulu wondered, coming back into the room with the coffee.

"The boys are playing poker while Mason naps," Claudia explained.

"Ah," Lulu said, nodding her understanding.

"So, where can we set up and play?" Luke questioned.

"The kitchen," Johnny volunteered, walking over to Lulu. "Baby, you don't mind if we play, do you?"

"Are you asking me permission?" Lulu countered, batting her eyes at him.

"I don't want you to be upset that we're missing some Valentine's Day time together," Johnny replied. "Especially since the party is being pushed back."

"This is out of our control right now," Lulu shrugged.

"Yeah, but if I hadn't agreed to the party-" Johnny started.

"Shh," Lulu whispered, putting her finger to his lips. "Don't worry about it."

"I love you," Johnny smiled.

"Show me later," Lulu demanded, leaning up on her toes and kissing him lightly.

He shook his head as amazing ideas of ways he could show her danced through his mind.

"Get it together, Junior," Luke mumbled, walking over to him. "You can't be thinking about my daughter and scamming lawyer boy at the same time."

"Right," Johnny nodded.

There was another knock on the door and Lulu went to answer it. Ethan appeared and he was quickly caught up on the situation. And eager to join the poker game.

"You guys go ahead, I'll be right there," Johnny said, waving everyone ahead. "Baby, can you come with me to check on Mason?"

"Yeah," Lulu agreed. "Excuse me ladies."

"Nothing inappropriate in front of my son!" Claudia called.

Lulu giggled as she closed the door to the bedroom behind her and Johnny pulled her into his arms.

"You heard your sister," Lulu smirked.

"I just want to hold you for a minute, okay?" Johnny whispered.

"Okay," Lulu breathed, leaning her head against his chest.

"You know, we should go dancing sometime," Johnny said, starting to move them slowly.

"I didn't think you liked dancing," Lulu noted, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I like anything that gets me holding you like this," Johnny replied, turning her and pulling her back in.

"You're pretty good," Lulu complimented. "But what rhythm are you swaying us to?"

"You don't hear it?" Johnny asked.

"No," Lulu answered.

"Listen," Johnny instructed. "It's our hearts, beating in sync."

Lulu smiled and leaned closer to him, dancing with him to the beat of love for a few moments longer.

"I shouldn't have asked to have the party today," Claudia sighed.

"Why do you say that?" Lulu wondered.

"Because you're practically burning a hole through that bedroom door, trying to wake Mason up so we can get on with the party and then get out of your hair," Claudia explained. "Which I completely understand. I remember how special my first Valentine's Day with Ric was. I shouldn't have taken that away from you and John."

"You didn't take anything away from us," Lulu argued. "We're fine with having this party. You know, everyday is like Valentine's Day for us, anyway. He's always so romantic and sweet."

"Yeah, but special things can happen on Valentine's Day," Claudia hinted. "Like certain life-altering questions can be asked."

"Not you, too," Lulu groaned.

"What?" Claudia asked.

"Lulu doesn't think it's an appropriate time to be speculating about marriage," Maria explained. "Laura and I have already brought it up and she was adamant."

"That's no fun," Claudia muttered.

"Claudia, leave her alone," Maria replied.

"Well, what do we have to talk about?" Claudia wondered.

"We should get to know each other," Laura suggested. "We're practically all one family now."

"Mom," Lulu warned.

"Okay, we're all sitting together and this is likely to happen again sometime," Laura corrected. "Claudia, what do you do for a living?"

"Well, I used to work for my father's business," Claudia explained. "I handled all the overseas accounts, but when I had Mason, I decided to give it up. At least for awhile. Now I do some consulting for him, but I don't have to travel all the time."

"That's nice," Laura smiled. "Maria?"

"Well, I spend most of my time in my garden," Maria answered. "It's gotten so big, which was probably a mistake, but it keeps me occupied."

"It's really beautiful," Lulu offered.

"I'd love to see it some time," Laura added.

"Well, you should come to the house," Maria replied. "I can tell Anthony and Luke have made friends already, so we should have a little get together, just the four of us."

"The four of what?" Lulu asked.

"Honey, don't worry," Laura chuckled. "It's okay if your parents make friends with your boyfriend's parents."

"It's actually a good thing," Maria agreed. "Much better than when they don't get along."

"Not now," Claudia pleaded.

"I wasn't going to expand," Maria sighed.

"I take it you don't like Ric's parents," Lulu noted.

"His mother died when he was young," Claudia explained. "Mom doesn't like his father."

"Trevor is horrible," Maria explained. "He's absent for so much, but expects Claudia and Ric to be thankful when he bothers to show up."

"Mother," Claudia warned.

"I'm sorry," Maria muttered.

"Dad gets along with him fine," Claudia added.

"Your father is a business man, he learned long ago to get along with everyone," Maria countered.

"Trevor is a busy man," Claudia sighed. "He's a lawyer out in California and he's fantastic. It's hard for him to get away, we understand."

"I don't," Maria mumbled.

"It does seem odd that he would miss Mason's first birthday," Laura commented.

"See?" Maria asked, looking to Claudia.

"Mom, I don't think it's any of our business," Lulu piped up, noting Claudia's annoyed expression.

"I just understand Maria's position," Laura shrugged. "These things matter and I would be unhappy if I were in Maria's shoes."

"Well, you aren't," Lulu said sternly.

"I think we're displeasing the girls," Maria said softly, looking to Laura.

"I think I'm going to check on my son," Claudia added.

"And I'm going to check on the boys," Lulu replied.

They both left the room and Laura smiled at Maria.

"Children," Laura giggled.

"It's funny, I remember when we used to be the ones keeping them in check," Maria smirked.

"How could I possibly lose ten hands in a row?" Ric questioned.

"Bad luck?" Luke suggested.

"Yeah, stay away from me," Ethan muttered. "That's contagious."

"I think it's more than bad luck," Ric said hesitantly. "Are you all ch-"

"Hey, Dad," Johnny cut in. "Did you want to see the ring again?"

"You have it with you right now?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah," Johnny smiled, pulling it out of his pocket.

"Wow," Anthony gasped, taking it in his hand. "I can't get over how gorgeous it is. She'll love it."

"I hope so," Johnny replied. "I knew she wouldn't want something too flashy, but I couldn't stand the thought of her being disappointed."

"She won't be," Luke assured him.

"I didn't realize you were proposing," Ric said, taking a look at the ring.

"Yeah, and your kid's party is ruining it," Lucky mumbled.

"Lucky!" Luke scolded.

"Sorry," Lucky offered. "Misery loves company."

"I hope we're not actually ruining your plans," Ric said, handing Johnny back the ring.

"It's fine," Johnny said, trying to convince himself as well. "The night isn't over yet."

"Guys!" Lulu called, making Johnny jump.

"Pumpkin," Luke said, jumping up and standing between her and Johnny so Johnny could pocket the ring. "What brings you into the game room?"

"I just wanted to see who was winning?" Lulu said, arching an eyebrow at the discomfort in the room. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Ethan replied. "What makes you think there's something going on?"

"Maybe because I know four of the men in this room very well," Lulu countered. "Ric, why don't you have any chips?"

"I lost them all," Ric answered.

"Dad," Lulu growled.

"I've never seen a losing streak like it, Cupcake," Luke responded, trying to persuade her with his eyes to keep quiet.

"I find that hard to believe with all the many, many years you've played," Lulu argued.

"You make me sound old," Luke scowled.

"You are," Lulu muttered.

"Baby, don't worry about us in here," Johnny encouraged, standing up and walking over to her.

He grabbed her hand and she narrowed her eyes at him. They didn't say a word, but they had an entire conversation about the consequences of cheating his brother-in-law at cards. When she was done having her "say" she kissed his cheek and left the room. Johnny turned to Luke and shrugged and Luke rolled his eyes.

"You are whipped," Luke sighed.

"No, I'm trying to get a yes from the woman I love," Johnny corrected. "Ric, we're cheating. We'll give you all the money we practically stole from you back and play fair from now on."

"Whipped," Anthony, Lucky, Ethan and Luke agreed in unison.

"Mason is finally awake!" Claudia announced, bringing him into the room. "We can start the party!"

"I'll get the boys," Laura offered.

"What do we want to do first?" Maria wondered.

"I think presents," Claudia answered. "Then cake and we're out of your hair, Lulu."

"No rush," Lulu replied.

"It's after six," Claudia argued. "We're going to rush."

Everyone gathered in the living room and watched as Mason attempted to open his presents. It was a slow process that included Maria and Claudia taking at least one thousand pictures, but an hour later, all of his presents were unwrapped. In typical one-year old fashion, Mason cared more about the paper that he had torn from his presents than the presents themselves.

"I can't believe how much you spent," Claudia chided, cutting a piece of cake for Mason.

"I'm just enjoying being a grandmother," Maria shrugged.

"Honestly, Lulu, can you believe her?" Claudia asked, trying to get someone on her side.

"Believe me, Lulu has already made her position on spoiling her children clear to me," Maria replied.

"Talking about our kids, already?" Johnny questioned, joining the group.

"No!" Lulu insisted.

"You don't have to make it sound like the worst thing in the world," Johnny muttered, walking away.

"Sorry," Maria offered. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"Its not your fault," Lulu sighed. "I didn't mean to react that way."

"John knows how you feel about him," Claudia assured her.

Claudia brought the piece of cake over to Mason and it was only seconds before he went face-first into it to take a bite. More pictures were taken and once everyone had eaten cake and Mason was cleaned up, everyone prepared to leave. When everyone was gone, Lulu sighed happily and turned back to Johnny.

"Are you ready to have our first Valentine's Day?" Lulu wondered.

"You don't want to have kids with me?" Johnny countered.

"What?" Lulu asked in confusion.

"I mean, it's okay, I guess," Johnny replied. "I just think we should talk about stuff like that."

"Johnny, where did you get that idea?" Lulu questioned.

"Earlier you seemed pretty against me saying something about it," Johnny noted. "I mean, I guess it's early, but-"

"Johnny, it's really early to be talking about that," Lulu said, cutting in.

"Yeah," Johnny sighed.

"Look, I love you," Lulu whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I don't want to spend the rest of our first Valentine's Day hashing that stuff out. Let's just celebrate."

"I think I'm going to clean the living room first," Johnny muttered, pressing a short kiss to her forehead. "There's wrapping paper everywhere."

"Can't it wait?" Lulu wondered, pouting. "Earlier you weren't interested in doing anything but... well, me."

"Lulu, I just need some time to get back into the romantic mood, alright?" Johnny shrugged.

"Why are you so upset about this?" Lulu asked.

"I'm not," Johnny tried. "I'm just surprised. I mean... Is having a family with me that horrible of an idea?"

"Johnny-" Lulu started.

A knock on the door cut her off and she rolled her eyes as she went to answer it. She opened the door to find the entire crew who had just left standing in the hall.

"There's a blizzard," Anthony explained.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Lulu demanded.

"Lulu," Laura admonished.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mom," Lulu said sarcastically. "I'm sorry that this entire day has been a disaster and that because of all of your incessant meddling, Johnny and I are fighting now. And I'm sorry that you're going to have to spend the night with someone who is in such a no good, very bad mood."

The crowd outside stood in silence as Lulu stormed off and Johnny walked over to the door.

"Um, come in," Johnny offered, stepping aside.

"I really don't think we should," Maria muttered. "There has to be another option."

"We could try to find hotels," Claudia suggested.

"Yeah, but you can't do it standing out in the hall," Johnny sighed. "Just, come in. She'll be okay."

They all filed in quietly, each unsure of what to do. Laura got her phone out first and Anthony and Claudia followed shortly.

"Aren't you going to call?" Johnny wondered, looking to Lucky and Ethan.

"I already have a room," Lucky shrugged.

"I'm staying with him," Ethan replied.

"Since when?" Lucky asked.

"You guys can get that settled," Johnny said, rolling his eyes. "I'm going to check on your sister."

Johnny walked towards his bedroom, but his father intercepted him on the way.

"Son," Anthony said softly.

"Don't worry, I'm not asking anymore," Johnny whispered.

"That's not what I was going to say," Anthony said, shaking his head. "I was just going to tell her I said we're all very sorry."

"Did you get a hotel?" Johnny questioned.

"No, that's what I'm sorry about," Anthony muttered. "The clerk said the entire town is full."

"So you're all staying," Johnny noted. "Great."

"Hey," Anthony called, catching his arm before he could go in. "Why are the two of you fighting?"

"Let's just say I'm not so sure Lulu's as ready as I am to be making a commitment," Johnny sighed. "In fact, I'm sure she's not."

"Son," Anthony tried.

"It doesn't matter now anyway," Johnny replied. "I'm going to break the news."

Johnny turned the doorknob and found an empty bedroom. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the bathroom door, knocking once before going in. He found Lulu sitting on the floor by the tub, taking deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" Johnny wondered.

"I just acted like a three year old," Lulu said, shaking her head. "Like it's anyone's fault that there's a blizzard. Or that the French airline is on strike. Or that Mason was born on Valentine's Day."

"I think they know you're not really upset with them," Johnny offered, sliding down to sit next to her. "I know, at least. You're just upset with me."

"Why would you think that?" Lulu questioned.

"I made a big deal out of the kids thing and I upset you," Johnny explained. "I let Claudia have Mason's party here, which is why we were here all day. This is all my fault."

"Johnny," Lulu sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I'm upset with myself."

"What?" Johnny asked.

"I want to have kids with you and I was so scared that it would bother you to know that I made a big deal of acting like I didn't want to talk about it," Lulu admitted. "Then I upset you and I just... It's Valentine's Day. Why can't we have one normal holiday?"

"New Year's was pretty nice," Johnny noted.

"That's because there were no additional Spencers or Zaccharas," Lulu replied. "I love them, I really do. But they're all nuts."

Johnny laughed and wrapped his arm around her. She looked up at him and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. He returned her kiss and caressed her face with his free hand. She deepened the kiss and he pulled away after a few minutes.

"Lulu, do you really want to have kids with me?" Johnny wondered.

"Yeah," Lulu nodded. "That's not too scary or anything?"

"No," Johnny smiled. "Actually it sounds perfect."

"It does," Lulu agreed.

"Lulu," Johnny swallowed, reaching into his pocket. "I know this might be a strange thing to do right now, all things considered, but... I had all these plans for today and even if none of the rest of them work out, there's one I want to make sure does."

"Okay," Lulu said cautiously.

"You, um... You changed my life," Johnny began. "It's funny, it was just one smile while you passed me a cup of coffee and I was head over heels. My life had always been about things making sense and you turned me upside down and made everything backwards. And suddenly, things made more sense than they ever had before."

"Johnny, I-" Lulu tried.

"Shh, I get to talk this time," Johnny laughed. "You are everything to me. I have all these things in my life, things I love and don't want to lose. But you are the one thing that I can't lose. Because if I lost you I wouldn't just lose my girlfriend. You're my roommate, my first love... My only love. You're my best friend. You're the person who grounds me and calls me out when I need it. You're the person who builds me up when everything else has brought me down. I know it hasn't even been a year, but you've become all of this to me. And I don't want to lose you, ever."

"You're not going to," Lulu promised.

"I'm glad that you say that," Johnny smiled. "I'm glad that you love me. And I hope that you're willing to love me and be all these things to me for the rest of our lives."

Johnny finally revealed the ring in his hand to Lulu and she started crying instantly. No amount of thinking about the possibility could have ever prepared her for the moment when Johnny was sitting before her with a ring. He wanted to marry her.

"I should be on one knee," Johnny realized.

"No, no," Lulu said, shaking her head as he tried to move.

"What?" Johnny asked, his face falling slightly.

"No, I mean yes," Lulu said, confusing him further. "No, you don't need to be on one knee for me to tell you yes. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you."

Johnny smiled again and leaned in to kiss her. She pulled away instantly, begging him to put the ring on her finger. He complied and she beamed before catching his mouth in a kiss again. All coherent though abandoned them and they forgot about the people in the living room as they tore at each other's clothes. He had her undressed in under a minute and he laid her back on the tile floor. She shivered at the chill, but his hands on her body warmed her up nicely.

"Don't go slow," Lulu commanded.

"Couldn't if I tried," Johnny replied, connecting them instantly.

Twenty minutes later, they were panting and holding each other close when they heard a tentative knock on the bedroom door.

"Our families," Lulu realized, her mouth dropping open. "We just-"

"Yeah, we did," Johnny smirked.

"I can't believe I did that," Lulu gasped, trying to stand up.

"Don't go," Johnny begged, grabbing her arm.

"Johnny, we have to get dressed and get out of the bathroom before they get brave enough to try that door which I know is unlocked," Lulu reasoned.

Johnny sighed and let her go. She retrieved her clothes and started to redress. He walked back into the bedroom, locking the door just in case.

"We'll be out in a minute," Johnny called.

"Why aren't you getting dressed?" Lulu wondered as she noticed Johnny just staring at her.

"You're wearing my ring," Johnny smiled.

"Yeah," Lulu nodded, grinning as well.

"This is amazing," Johnny murmured, leaning down to kiss her. "We're getting married."

"Yes, we are," Lulu agreed. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Johnny replied.

"It's been about five minutes since John went in," Claudia noted.

"I feel just horrible," Maria muttered. "Lulu was so understanding all day and asking to stay here is just asking too much."

"My cupcake gets angry sometimes, but she'll understand," Luke sighed. "I'm sure Junior can reason with her."

"Luke, she's right," Laura argued. "Lulu deserves a special day with Johnny. We're ruining that."

"You know, I hate to run out on a tense situation, but I have a room, so I'm going to take off," Lucky explained.

"Wait, you have a room?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, I booked it months ago for me and my girlfriend," Lucky replied. "I thought I mentioned that earlier."

"Is it like a romantic suite?" Claudia wondered.

"I ordered champagne and strawberries," Lucky answered. "I think I went for the works."

"I'm going to withdraw my request to go with you if you don't mind," Ethan added.

"He's not going anywhere," Maria said decisively.

"The hotel isn't far, I'll be fine," Lucky shrugged.

"No, what she means is, you're not going anywhere because we're giving your suite to John and Lulu," Claudia clarified.

"Hey, a cop's salary paid for that, I'm going to use it," Lucky argued.

"If money is your issue, I'll be happy to refund you," Maria said dismissively. "I just think after everything we've all put Lulu through today and tonight, we owe it to her to give her a nice night out with Johnny. That's all they wanted for Valentine's Day anyway."

"I think that sounds lovely, Maria," Laura smiled.

Lucky opened his mouth to argue and Luke slapped him on the back of the head and gave him a warning look.

"The only problem I see with your plan," Anthony offered up. "Is we all have to stay here together. You think we can survive that?"

"I call a bedroom," Ethan said quickly.

"You'll sleep on the floor and like it," Luke corrected.

"That works, too," Ethan muttered.

"We can decide who will sleep where once we get them out of here," Claudia cut in. "For now, I think someone should go knock on the door so we can tell them what we decided."

They all looked to each other, all of them all a little intimidated by the thought of interrupting what they assumed to be a fight between the couple. After a few minutes of silence, Luke organized a straw-drawing contest to see who would have to go knock on the door.

"Are you kidding me?" Ric asked, sighing to himself.

"You really do have bad luck," Ethan chuckled.

Ric approached the door and knocked lightly. After three minutes of no response, and much prodding from Claudia, he knocked again, more forcefully.

"We'll be out in a minute," they heard Johnny yell from inside after about a minute.

"Maria, why don't you be the one to tell them about the suite?" Laura suggested. "I mean, it was really your idea."

"I don't think it matters who tells them," Maria deflected.

"Well, I think it would mean a great deal to Lulu to know you care about her happiness that much," Laura replied.

Maria smiled and Laura winked at her as they waited for the couple to emerge from the bedroom. When they finally did, Lulu smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry about before," Lulu offered. "I love all of you, really I do. I just selfishly wanted to have a special day with Johnny, but being with family is enough of a gift. Well, that and the gift Johnny gave me tonight."

He smiled at her and she then revealed the ring on her left hand, making the entire family erupt in excitement. The women all rushed to take a closer look and the men all shook hands with Johnny in congratulations.

"I thought you had changed your mind," Anthony whispered to Johnny.

"I couldn't resist," Johnny shrugged. "I had to ask. Luckily she said yes."

"Not luck, John," Anthony smiled. "Love."

Johnny returned his smile and looked to Lulu who was surrounded. Her mother was hugging her tightly on one side and his mother was on the other. Claudia was in front of her, begging to hear every detail of how he had asked.

"What were his words, though?" Claudia pressed.

"It was personal, Claudia," Maria reasoned, trying to get her to back down.

"Yeah, but I want to know," Claudia pouted.

"It was very sweet and very perfect," Lulu explained. "That's really all I'm ready to say right now. I want to savor it a little first."

"Of course, honey," Laura nodded in understanding.

Lulu felt herself be squeezed once again by each woman that she was sandwiched in between. She saw her father shake Johnny's hand and whisper something that made them both laugh before making his way over to her.

"Pumpkin," Luke sighed, holding his arms out to her. "I am happy you're happy."

"Thanks, Dad," Lulu replied, slipping into his embrace.

"I'll kill him if he ever hurts you," Luke swore.

"Good thing he never will," Lulu laughed, pulling back.

"Lulu," Anthony said, wrapping an arm around her. "Welcome to the family."

"Thank you," Lulu said happily. "Believe it or not, I'm actually happy all of you are here and finding out at the same time."

"And, we're happy for you," Maria said, wrapping her arm around one of Johnny's. "For both of you. And, to help you celebrate this happy occasion, along with the rest of this Valentine's Day, we have a gift for you."

"How could you have managed that?" Johnny wondered.

"Well, I don't exactly need a fancy, romantic suite," Lucky admitted.

"But the two of you deserve it," Maria finished.

"We've all agreed to hold the fort down here while you two go have a romantic night together," Laura explained.

"That's amazing," Lulu said happily, walking over to Johnny. "But I don't think we can acc-"

"Yes, we can," Johnny cut in. "Thank you. All of you. You just made this night even more perfect, if that was possible."

"Are you sure you're all okay with staying here?" Lulu questioned.

"Lulu, stop worrying," Claudia sighed. "We're not going to kill each other or anything like that."

"And if we do, we promise to clean it up before you get home," Luke joked.

"Now, get packing," Laura ordered. "You don't want to miss out on any time together, do you?"

"No, we don't," Johnny smiled.

Johnny opened the door to the suite and Lulu gasped as she entered the room. It was decked out with rose petals and champagne on ice by the table, where a platter of strawberries with a bowl of whipped cream in the middle sat.

"Our family isn't half bad," Johnny commented, wrapping his arms around her from behind..

"You said family," Lulu noted. "Not families."

"We're all going to be one big family now," Johnny whispered. "Which is the only thing that scares me about us getting married."

"Me, too," Lulu admitted. "Do you think your mom is going to want me to start calling her... Mom?"

"No," Johnny answered, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "My mom is big on that being part of the special bond between a mother and her child. I found that out when I met your family and she warned me within an inch of my life about calling your mom something other than Laura."

"You know, as much as I am eager to talk about our family," Lulu giggled, turning in his arms. "I am much more eager to do other things."

"Like finally celebrating Valentine's Day?" Johnny suggested.

"Yeah, that's on the list," Lulu nodded, kissing him chastely. "It's a long list."

"I hope it's going to take all night," Johnny smirked.

"Definitely," Lulu agreed.

"I love you," Johnny said, pressing a lingering kiss to her lips.

"I love you more," Lulu replied.

"Oh, that sounds like a challenge," Johnny murmured, kissing her harder before adding, "Mrs. Zacchara."

"I love the sound of that," Lulu smiled, kissing him once more.


End file.
